Back to the Past
by Vegito FanFiction
Summary: When Whis reverts time in order to prevent Zamasu from killing Gowasu, he accidentally rewinds time a bit too much and sends Goku back to the Saiyan Saga where it all began. Now Goku has go go through the past all over again, but this time, with his Super Saiyan God powers and memories. What changes will Goku make in order to make a better Future? Black Goku and Zamasu included
1. Chapter 1

When Zamasu opened the entrance of the courtyard, he did not expect to see the man he hated the most.

Right now, Goku, Beerus, Whis, and Supreme Kai of Universe 7 were staring at Zamasu with a serious look, as if they were expecting him. Zamasu had just prepared Tea for his master Gowasu when he suddenly met with Goku and the others. _"Why are they here?"_ he wondered.

Zamasu stared at Goku and noticed that his clothing was kind of in shreds. It would seem that the Saiyan had just returned back from a battle or something. Now his plans for killing Gowasu would have to get delayed till they leave.

Whereas for Goku and the others, the Saiyan had just returned from the future after being defeated by Black Goku and Future Zamasu. After discovering that both of them weren't the same person, Goku had a doubt that the present Zamasu would kill Gowasu.

Which was why they were here in the first place.

Zamasu turned around and closed the doors behind him before facing the group once again. "Well, well, if it isn't the Supreme Kai of the 7th universe, with the God of Destruction Beerus-sama, Whis-sama, and…" He glanced at Goku. "If I'm not mistaken, you're Son Goku?" as he began to push the tea tray forward towards Gowasu who was sitting on a chair next to a table.

Goku stared at Zamasu in confusion as he wondered what had gotten to him. He seemed to be acting innocent all of the sudden. Plus, it was like as if Zamasu wasn't evil at all.

"Sorry, I didn't know you were coming." Zamasu apologized as he bowed. "Forgive me for the late greeting. So, what's your business here? The last time you came here was when you asked about the Time Ring to search for an unknown figure at Universe 7, by searching through all of the universes… Were you able to find out something?"

Clearly, Beerus and Whis could make out that Zamasu was only acting innocent. Gowasu explained, "No, they came to see you, Zamasu."

Zamasu was confused by this as he asked, "To see me?"

The God of Destruction decided to play along and chuckled a little before glancing at Goku and explaining. "Well you see, this idiot wants to have a fight with you one more time no matter what."

"I also tried to stop him, but he just wouldn't listen. But he's the type who won't listen to others." Whis explained.

"Huh? I don't recall saying anything- YOW!" Goku said as he suddenly got clobbered by Beerus who was growling at him. "Ouch! Again, Beerus-sama?"

Beerus yelled, "I told you to shut up!"

Goku rubbed his head and whined, "Even then, it's no good to hit me like that! It hurts! Hold back a little will ya?"

"Silence! You speak too much, that's why!" Beerus scolded.

Zamasu narrowed his eyes at Goku and Beerus and wondered, "These guys, could it be…" He then smiled and agreed, "If you're fine with me, I'd be glad to."

"Huh?" Goku said, baffled as he turned his attention back at Zamasu as the latter began to say, "I was too unsatisfied in some ways since our last battle. Let's get started, shall we?" with that, the Kaio in training was about to move when Beerus suddenly said, "No, no, no need for that. We don't want to disturb your tea time with this," he glanced at Goku with a scowl and assured, "I'll tell this idiot off."

"Oh, Beerus-sama! It's already time, isn't it? Shouldn't we leave now?" Whis said, playing along as well and glanced at Supreme Kai for a few seconds. The Supreme Kai understood the cues Whis was giving out and nodded.

"Oh, it's also time for my afternoon nap!" Beerus said as he faked a yawn. "I'm sleepy…"

"Are we leaving already?" Goku asked, perplexed.

Beerus grit his teeth and glared daggers at him, indicating the careless Saiyan to shut up. Goku got what Beerus was saying and quickly placed his hand on his mouth.

Whis pretended to suddenly remember something and walked over to Gowasu. "Right! I almost forgot to give our gifts!" and tapped his staff on the table, materializing some snacks on the table along with two cups and one large bottle.

"What's this?" Gowasu asked.

"Tea and sweets called "Great Fortune" that came from a planet in the 7th universe called Earth.

"Ohh! Great fortune, huh?" Gowasu said, clearly interested in the snack and began to touch it. The snack bounced as soon as his finger came in contact with it. "It's soft and bouncy," he noted.

Whis smiled. "Yes! These are sweets filled with sweet red bean paste wrapped in a soft rice cake! You'll feel relaxed after having a bite of it! An unexplainable texture unfolding in your mouth! By all means, please eat this together with your tea."

Gowasu gulped the extra saliva that was accumulating in his mouth due to the thoughts that were lingering in his mind about the description of the tasty snack Whis had just described. "Well, well, we don't have good eyes for tea and snacks. Thank you for the valuable gift," he bowed.

Whis bowed back and nodded. "Well then, we'll be leaving now."

With that, Whis turned around and walked away along with Beerus who was now dragging Goku by his arm. The Forgotten Saiyan was still confused by the whole situation. Why was Beerus and Whis going now? What if Zamasu kills Gowasu in their absence? "Is it really fine if we leave now?"

Beerus glanced behind his shoulder and scowled. "Enough talking! We're leaving!" as the Supreme Kai began to walk along with them as well.

After Zamasu and Gowasu saw Goku and the other gods departing, the master glanced at his apprentice and said, "I'll be eating this now."

Zamasu smiled. "Of course, Gowasu."

* * *

 _ **IN SPACE – WITH GOKU, BEERUS, WHIS, AND SUPREME KAI**_

Whis and Supreme Kai were currently travelling through space at a high velocity when they suddenly stopped, causing Goku to lose balance. The sudden change in momentum sent him flying forward. Before the Saiyan could be sent flying any further from the group, Whis tapped his staff in mid-air and created a shield that surrounded them, stopping Goku from flying away any further as he crashed towards the wall of the shield and fell down. "Yow!"

Supreme Kai glanced at Whis and asked, "So, how was it?"

Whis smiled and answered, "It's just as we suspected."

"There's no mistake… He's out there to kill Gowasu." Beerus chimed in.

Supreme Kai gasped as Goku got up and interjected, "Are you sure, Beerus-sama?"

Whis stated, "We could clearly smell his killing intent in his spirit. It's like the fart of Beerus-sama!"

Beerus scowled and yelled, "How rude! My fart doesn't smell that bad!"

Goku rubbed his back head and smiled sheepishly. "But I never felt anything in his spirit though…"

"Beerus-sama is the God of Destruction. So, he's particularly sensitive to those matters. Of course, I am too." Whis elaborated.

"Did Gowasu-sama also notice it?" Goku asked.

"He probably didn't notice it." Supreme Kai said. "After all, I also wasn't able to sense Zamasu's killing intent."

"Then we should go hurry and help!" Goku insisted.

"Don't be in such a rush!" Beerus scolded. "I'll be sure to kill him when he's about to destroy the Supreme Kai. But only after we obtain some evidence."

"Evidence? It'll be too late if we wait for him to be killed, Beerus-sama!" Goku said with worry.

"I understand what you're trying to say, Goku, but the enemy is the next Supreme Kai of the 10th universe. So, we can't simply eliminate him just because we felt his killing intent. We don't have a choice but to watch him first." Whis explained and pointed his staff towards a random direction, creating a circle that showed what Zamasu and Gowasu were doing, just like a magical crystal ball.

* * *

 _ **WITH ZAMASU AND GOWASU – 10**_ _ **TH**_ _ **UNIVERSE KAOISHIN REALM**_

Zamasu placed tea for Gowasu on the table and said, "Gowasu-sama, here's some tea."

Gowasu stared at the tea curiously and commented, "Oh! A green tea is unusual," and smelled the fragrance of it. "It has a natural fragrance, I must say."

As the group were watching the scene unfold, Supreme Kai of the 7th Universe gasped and wondered, "What?! Could it be that there's poison in that tea?"

Goku glanced to his left at Beerus and urged, "Beerus-sama!"

Beerus didn't say anything as he continued to carefully watch what was going to happen next.

"Alright, then I'll drink it." Gowasu held the cup of tea, blew it a little to cool it down, and took a sip of it. "Oh? It has a gentle taste that calms the heart."

Goku and the Supreme Kai sighed in relief since there was no poison in the tea. But they still had to watch Zamasu for a little more time.

* * *

 _ **FUTURE TIMELINE – TEA HOUSE PARTY VERENDA – WITH BLACK GOKU AND FUTURE ZAMASU**_

Black Goku leaned against a fence and smashed his hand towards his palm with a confident smirk. "Son Goku… You're one step away from me taking your head."

Future Zamasu, who was across Black sitting on a chair next to a table, sipped his tea and said, "That's fine. We realized that they're not strong enough to be our enemies. Besides, if you kill Son Goku, you'll lose the fodder meant to improve your fighting capabilities," he placed his tea on the saucer and continued, "Slowly, carefully, kill him and consume his bones up to the marrow until it runs out. You too are the same as me. Isn't it nice to use the Super Dragon Balls to gain immortality? Immortal bodies are good, y'know?"

Goku scoffed and straightened his posture before transforming into a Super Saiyan Rose. Dark Pinkish aura surrounded him. "I'm satisfied with this power… With this supreme fighting capabilities! It's not enough that I just get immortal body! I'll get a lot stronger!" as he clenched his fist and smirked. "This limitless power is necessary for our plan after all."

* * *

 _ **WITH GOWASU AND ZAMASU – UNIVERSE 10 KAIOSHIN REALM**_

Gowasu was currently enjoying the Great Fortune that was given by Whis a while back and took a sip of his tea. He commented, Great Fortune and this green colored tea is a superb combination." He glanced at his student and offered, "Try it too, Zamasu."

"No, I'm fine." Zamasu politely denied. "Also, you have some white power near your mouth," he pointed out.

True enough, there was the leftovers of the Great Fortune near his mouth as Gowasu looked at it. "Hm? I didn't notice it," and rubbed his mouth with a handkerchief.

Zamasu could only smile at this as Supreme Kai watched both of them and asked Beerus, "He's not taking any actions at all. Does Zamasu really intend to kill Gowasu?"

"Yes, that's for sure." Beerus assured.

Goku stomach growled as the Forgotten Saiyan whined, "He's enjoying his meal so much that it has made me hungry too!"

Whis shook his head and said, "Goku, just be a little more patient."

Meanwhile, Gowasu continued to take sips of his Tea and enjoy the fragrance of it. He was having his usual calm and peaceful afternoon when Zamasu decided to catch his master's attention, "Gowasu-sama."

Gowasu placed his tea down and asked, "What is it?'

Zamasu smiled. "I think I may have been mistaken after all."

"Huh?" Gowasu said, clearly not understanding what Zamasu was trying to say.

Zamasu, understanding the cues his master was giving out, decided to dismiss his confusion by explaining, "I gave another thought to what you said to me a while back. About the balance between good and evil," the soon-to-be Kaioshin stood up from his place and went next to his master's side. "Because there is evil, justice is born. It may have been the case after all. I have only been looking at things from one perspective."

Gowasu smiled and acknowledged, "Zamasu, I believed that you'd surely understand what I meant."

Zamasu smiled in embarrassment, as if flattered by the comment. "I see, I see…" Gowasu said, satisfied that he was able to sway away Zamasu's doubts on humans. With that, he resumed his snack time and took another bite of the Great Fortune when Zamasu suddenly lifted his hand up behind his master while he wasn't paying attention.

Zamasu was about to kill his own master.

Zamasu's hand emitted a purple aura, prepared to kill Gowasu at any moment.

"Is he about to…?" Goku's words trailed off.

Supreme Kai glanced at Beerus and frantically said, "Beerus-sama! Do something!"

"Guah!" Gowasu choked.

After Supreme Kai suddenly heard Gowasu choking, he frantically looked at the scene and saw that the Supreme Kai of the 10th Universe was choking for some reason. Did Zamasu already strike him?

Fortunately, that was not the case. Gowasu was acutally choking because he ate the Daifuku (Great Fortune) too fast which caused him to choke momentarily. The Kai had to quickly drink some green tea in order to push down the daifuku that was stuck in his throat. It indeed did work and he sighed with relief. "Oh! I'm saved! Daifuku, huh? I need to eat this carefully."

The aura around Zamasu's hand diminished and he quickly put his hand down so that he wouldn't get caught red-handed. He needed to wait for the perfect opportunity to kill Gowasu. After all, he did not want his master to see the attack coming.

"Anyway, this is a very delicious snack." Gowasu commented before drinking his tea once again. Zamasu glared at Gowasu and raised his hand up. Purple aura once again shrouded his hand as he glared at Gowasu.

It was the perfect opportunity for Zamasu to kill Gowasu.

"Beerus-sama!" Supreme Kai urged.

"If we don't hurry, Gowasu-sama will be done for!" Goku urged as well.

Beerus and Whis however didn't say anything as they continued to watch Zamasu. Did they not care for what was going to happen to Gowasu?

"Whis!" Goku urged.

Zamasu smirked and finally delivered a chop on Gowasu's neck, killing him in the process as the cup of tea he was holding got knocked from his hands and spilled on the table.

All of the sudden, Whis tapped his staff on the bottom of the barrier they were in and began to rewind time. Basically, once it was confirmed that Zamasu's intention was to kill Gowasu, Whis would reverse time so that they would be able to save the Universe 10 Supreme Kai before his demise.

However…

Whis completely fucked up.

Instead of rewinding to a few seconds, he accidently rewinded time a bit too much.

Thus, sending Goku to a certain era, where it all began.

* * *

 _ **BACK TO THE PAST – WITH GOKU – MOUNT PAOZU**_

Goku suddenly found himself in a random forest, confusing him. He glanced around his surroundings and began to wonder, "Huh? Where's Whis, Beerus-sama, and Supreme Kai? Where am I? How did I get here?"

Why Goku was in a random forest was anybody's guess. He began to call out, "Beerus-sama, Whis, Supreme Kai, where are you?"

No answer.

"How did I even get here? The first second I witnessed Zamasu kill Gowasu, and the next, I'm here in a random forest. What happened?" Goku wondered.

"GOKU!" a voice yelled, causing Goku to jump in surprise as he heard the familiar voice and spun around to see who it was. "Chi-Chi?"

Indeed it was Chi-Chi. She seemed to be angry about something as she stormed over to her husband. "Goku! You're getting late for breakfast! Gohan and the others are waiting!"

"Breakfast? But it's afternoon. And I already had some breakfast. But sure, I don't mind having once more." Goku grinned as his stomach growled once again. But then he remembered something. "Oh wait! Have you seen Beerus-sama?"

"Beerus who? Who's that? Never heard of him." Chi-Chi said bluntly.

Goku raised an eyebrow in confusion and said, "What? What do you mean you don't know him? Did ya hit your head or somethin'?"

Chi-Chi glared at Goku and scolded, "I don't know and I don't care what you're talking about! Gohan is missing his father's company so you better spend time with your son. He will keep company while you have your breakfast?"

"But, Chi-Chi… I'm doing something important right now. You see, there's this Kaio I fought in the future and he's very strong–"

"No excuses!" Chi-Chi snapped, causing Goku to cower in fear. "Y-Yes Ma'am!" Goku trembled in fear.

With that, Chi-Chi dragged Goku towards their house. But the Saiyan was still confused about the whole situation.

However he did notice one thing…

Chi-Chi seemed to be way younger that she's supposed to be for some reason.

Goku had to whine along the way about saving the Earth from Black Goku while Chi-Chi had no idea what the hell he was talking about and just dragged him inside their home.

Goku sighed in defeat in the end and thought, _"Guess I'll just have to listen to Chi-Chi and eat breakfast before I can meet up with Beerus-sama. And anyway, Zamasu has killed Gowasu. Damn… why didn't Beerus-sama do anything?"_

His train of thoughts derailed when he heard a voice of a kid say, "Daddy! You're home!"

"Huh?"

Goku felt something hug his leg. He looked down and saw a boy wearing Chinese clothing and wore a hat. He seemed to be vaguely familiar for some reason.

Chi-Chi smiled and asked, "Gohan, did you finish your homework?"

Oh, this child has the same name as Gohan?

Wait…

Realization dawned on Goku's face as he finally realized what was happening. He stared at the child and said in shock, "Wait… Is that you, Gohan?!"

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

Realization dawned on Goku's face as he finally realized what was happening. He stared at the child and said in shock, "Wait... Is that you, Gohan?!"

Chi-Chi frowned. "What do you mean? Of course, it's Gohan-chan!" she was pretty upset because Goku somehow failed to recognize his own son.

Goku stared at Gohan in confusion and said, "Wait... Since when did you turn back to a kid? What had happened while I was gone?"

Chi-Chi knitted her eyebrows and interjected, "What do ya mean? Gohan's always been a kid. Did _you_ hit your head or something?"

"Is something wrong, father?" Gohan asked innocently.

Goku was baffled by the whole situation. Why was Gohan a kid once again in the first place? And how come Chi-Chi looks much younger?

Goku rubbed his back head and frowned, baffled. "I'm seriously confused by the whole situation right now..."

Chi-Chi walked over to Goku and placed her hand on his shoulder. "Honey... Why don't you eat breakfast first and then we can discuss?"

Goku smiled at this and brightened up his mood. "Yeah, you're right... I don't think I can think properly in this situation with an empty stomach. All right! I'll eat!"

And with that, Goku sat on his seat and began to eat his breakfast. "Yum! As always, Chi-Chi's cooking is splendid!" he said while eating.

Gohan smiled at his father's usual antics and looked right at his mother. "I don't see anything wrong with Father. He seems to be the same as before."

Chi-Chi smiled and looked left at Gohan. "I'm sure he will be fine after eating his breakfast. Why don't you join in too, Gohan-chan?"

"Alright!" Gohan agreed as he hopped on a nearby chair and sat next to his father and began to eat as well.

Chi-Chi smiled at her husband and son eating their meal happily as she thought, _"It's really nice to see the family eating together. I better go to the kitchen and make more food for Goku and Gohan now."_ And with that, she quickly went inside the kitchen to prepare more food for Goku and Gohan.

* * *

 _ **BEERUS AND WHIS' PLANET – BEERUS' BEDROOM**_

In a huge cave where giant hourglasses were floating in the air, was a bed that was on top of a rocky pillar. Sleeping on the bed was a certain God of Destruction. Of course, it was none of than Beerus the Destroyer himself. Right now, the God seemed to be sleeping his bed peacefully as he was muttering something about a Super Saiyan God. Apparently, he was having some kind of dream.

An Oracle Fish that had prophetic powers, had a prophecy that one day a Super Saiyan God would face Beerus and fight him. According to the fish, the Saiyan's power will rival the God's. There was still more than a decade left before this Super Saiyan God were to make his appearance, which is why Beerus asked his master Whis to wake him up the year the Super Saiyan God emerges.

In his dream, he was fighting said Saiyan God at the moment. The fight was like no other. Although it was a dream, Beerus was having a pretty good time fighting the Saiyan God. Of course, he didn't know it was dream yet.

However...

The image suddenly changed.

The image of the Super Saiyan God was now replaced with a Kai with green skin and white hair. Alongside him was a man with spiky black hair that matched his eyes. His clothing was also black in color and both individuals were staring at the God with a menacing smirk.

Beerus stared at the two people in confusion and questioned, "And who might you two be?"

The one in Black chuckled menacingly and greeted, "It's nice to see you once again, Beerus."

Beerus narrowed his eyes at the duo and thought, _"I feel like I've met those two somewhere before... Also, why do I feel like I'm forgetting something important?"_

Black looked towards his right at the green skinned Kai and asked, "Zamasu, shall we test our new powers against the God of Destruction himself, Beerus?"

Zamasu smirked and acknowledged, "That's a good idea... Let us both show him the true power of the gods..." as Zamasu raised his hand forward and began charging a Ki blast, whereas Black cupped his palms to his side before chanting, **"KA...ME...HA...ME..."** as a dark orb of Ki began to materialize in his palms.

Beerus kept his hands behind his back and smirked. "So you both wanna challenge a God to a fight? Very well... But, keep in mind, I won't hold back since you interrupted my fight with the Super Saiyan God."

"Only WE are the true gods!" Zamasu yelled as he fired his Ki blast towards Beerus.

 **"HA!"** Black fired his Dark Kamehameha Wave towards Beerus as both Ki attacks hit Beerus head-on.

However, the God of Destruction easily blocked the Ki blasts with his finger. He was about to deflect it away when suddenly...

The power of the Ki blasts suddenly began to increase.

"Hm?" Beerus suddenly noticed the increase in power and now all of the sudden, he wasn't able to deflect both Ki blasts. "What?!"

This time, he had to use both his hands to try to deflect the attack, but for some reason, the God of Destruction was actually having a hard time. "What?! I'm being pushed back?"

Indeed, Beerus was being slowly pushed back as Black and Zamasu began to pour in more of their Ki into their Ki blasts.

"Zamasu... Shall we end this?" Black asked.

"Yes, we shall end this right now." Zamasu agreed. The duo began to yell as the Ki blasts began to grow bigger in size. The power was just too much for Beerus to handle.

"Damn it... What is up with this Ridiculous power?!" Beerus wondered as he had a very hard time to deflect the Ki blasts. "Who are they? And why are they so powerful?!"

"Beerus-sama!" a voice called.

"Huh?" Beerus said in confusion after heard someone call his name.

"Beerus-sama!"

"Who's there?" Beerus asked while trying to deflect the Ki blasts at the same time.

"Wake up, Beerus-sama!"

"Wake up?" Beerus wondered.

"Let's finish him..." Zamasu decided.

"Agree..." Black agreed before yelling, **"HA!"**

While Beerus was distracted by the unknown voice, Black and Zamasu poured enough power in their Ki blasts to overcome Beerus, engulfing the God. "What?!" Beerus exclaimed, shocked. _"Is this... gonna be the end for me?"_

"Beerus-sama! Something terrible has happened!"

"Something terrible?" Beerus wondered before getting completely eradicated from existence.

Of course, all of this was happening in Beerus' dream. Next to his bed, Whis was trying to wake the God of Destruction up. However, he seemed to be wiggling in his bed and gritting his teeth, as if he was facing some sort of discomfort. Whis wondered, _"Is Beerus-sama having some sort of a nightmare?"_

Whis sighed and tapped his staff on the ground, detonating the floating hourglasses around them as they exploded. Apparently, the hourglasses were some sort of alarm to wake up Beerus.

Beerus suddenly woke up with a start and fell down from his bed by mistake. "What the...?!" He quickly got up and glanced around his surroundings. "Oh... it was just a dream," the god realized.

Beerus looked at Whis with his groggy eyes and asked, "Whis, why did you wake me up? Isn't it still early?"

Whis had a concerned look on his face as he responded, "Beerus-sama, don't you remember? I did a terrible mistake, and I'm very sorry for that," as he bowed in an apologetic manner.

Beerus raised an eyebrow in confusion and asked, "What are you talking about? What did you do?"

Whis stood straight and stared at Beerus, baffled. "Beerus-sama, don't you remember what happened earlier?"

Beerus took a moment to yawn for a few seconds before turning his attention back to Whis and asked, "Earlier?"

Realization dawned on Beerus' face as he suddenly remembered everything that had happened that led up to this moment.

 _FLASHBACK_

 _Gowasu was currently enjoying the Great Fortune that was given by Whis a while back and took a sip of his tea. He commented, Great Fortune and this green colored tea is a superb combination." He glanced at his student and offered, "Try it too, Zamasu."_

 _"No, I'm fine." Zamasu politely denied. "Also, you have some white power near your mouth," he pointed out._

 _True enough, there was the leftovers of the Great Fortune near his mouth as Gowasu looked at it. "Hm? I didn't notice it," and rubbed his mouth with a handkerchief._

 _Zamasu could only smile at this as Supreme Kai watched both of them and asked Beerus, "He's not taking any actions at all. Does Zamasu really intend to kill Gowasu?"_

 _"Yes, that's for sure." Beerus assured._

 _Goku stomach growled as the Forgotten Saiyan whined, "He's enjoying his meal so much that it has made me hungry too!"_

 _Whis shook his head and said, "Goku, just be a little more patient."_

 _Meanwhile, Gowasu continued to take sips of his Tea and enjoy the fragrance of it. He was having his usual calm and peaceful afternoon when Zamasu decided to catch his master's attention, "Gowasu-sama."_

 _Gowasu placed his tea down and asked, "What is it?'_

 _Zamasu smiled. "I think I may have been mistaken after all."_

 _"Huh?" Gowasu said, clearly not understanding what Zamasu was trying to say._

 _Zamasu, understanding the cues his master was giving out, decided to dismiss his confusion by explaining, "I gave another thought to what you said to me a while back. About the balance between good and evil," the soon-to-be Kaioshin stood up from his place and went next to his master's side. "Because there is evil, justice is born. It may have been the case after all. I have only been looking at things from one perspective."_

 _Gowasu smiled and acknowledged, "Zamasu, I believed that you'd surely understand what I meant."_

 _Zamasu smiled in embarrassment, as if flattered by the comment. "I see, I see..." Gowasu said, satisfied that he was able to sway away Zamasu's doubts on humans. With that, he resumed his snack time and took another bite of the Great Fortune when Zamasu suddenly lifted his hand up behind his master while he wasn't paying attention._

 _Zamasu was about to kill his own master._

 _Zamasu's hand emitted a purple aura, prepared to kill Gowasu at any moment._

 _"Is he about to...?" Goku's words trailed off._

 _Supreme Kai glanced at Beerus and frantically said, "Beerus-sama! Do something!"_

 _"Guah!" Gowasu choked._

 _After Supreme Kai suddenly heard Gowasu choking, he frantically looked at the scene and saw that the Supreme Kai of the 10th Universe was choking for some reason. Did Zamasu already strike him?_

 _Fortunately, that was not the case. Gowasu was acutally choking because he ate the Daifuku (Great Fortune) too fast which caused him to choke momentarily. The Kai had to quickly drink some green tea in order to push down the daifuku that was stuck in his throat. It indeed did work and he sighed with relief. "Oh! I'm saved! Daifuku, huh? I need to eat this carefully."_

 _The aura around Zamasu's hand diminished and he quickly put his hand down so that he wouldn't get caught red-handed. He needed to wait for the perfect opportunity to kill Gowasu. After all, he did not want his master to see the attack coming._

 _"Anyway, this is a very delicious snack." Gowasu commented before drinking his tea once again. Zamasu glared at Gowasu and raised his hand up. Purple aura once again shrouded his hand as he glared at Gowasu._

 _It was the perfect opportunity for Zamasu to kill Gowasu._

 _"Beerus-sama!" Supreme Kai urged._

 _"If we don't hurry, Gowasu-sama will be done for!" Goku urged as well._

 _Beerus and Whis however didn't say anything as they continued to watch Zamasu. Did they not care for what was going to happen to Gowasu?_

 _"Whis!" Goku urged._

 _Zamasu smirked and finally delivered a chop on Gowasu's neck, killing him in the process as the cup of tea he was holding got knocked from his hands and spilled on the table._

 _All of the sudden, Whis tapped his staff on the bottom of the barrier they were in and began to rewind time. Basically, once it was confirmed that Zamasu's intention was to kill Gowasu, Whis would reverse time so that they would be able to save the Universe 10 Supreme Kai before his demise._

 _However..._

 _Whis completely fucked up._

 _Instead of rewinding to a few seconds, he accidently rewinded time a bit too much._

 _Thus, sending Goku to a certain era, where it all began._

 _FLASHBACK END_

"Wait a sec... Where's Zamasu and Gowasu? Whis, did you revert time to prevent Gowasu's death?" Beerus asked.

Whis frowned and said with concern in his voice, "I did, but I rewinded time a bit too much..."

"Hm? What does that mean? A bit too much?" The God of Destruction questioned.

Whis took a deep breath and exhaled before explaining, "After Zamasu killed Gowasu, I tried to revert time. Indeed, I did revert time. However, I reverted time a bit too much and now we are several years in the past."

"WHAT?!" Beerus exclaimed in shock as be began to freak out. "BUT I THOUGHT YOU WERE ONLY ABLE TO REVERSE TIME MAX THREE MINUTES? SO HOW DID WE END UP YEARS IN THE PAST?!"

Whis sighed and explained, "I'm not really sure myself, my Lord. This wasn't supposed to happen..."

Beerus began to sweat bullets and panicked. "There's no way a God of Creation and reverse time for more than three minutes! How could this have possibly happened?!"

"Wait, I know!" Whis suddenly got it. "I'm assuming it was because I tried to time travel in universe 10, and not in our universe."

"What do you mean by that?" Beerus asked.

Whis paused for a moment before continuing, "The Time Travel Spell that is used by every God of Creation works differently. Each time spell assigned to different Gods of Creation work differently. This is because each time spell works differently in different universes. Since I was not used to time travelling in Universe 10, I accidentally messed up the time travel, my lord.

"And you never considered about this factor before you were about to time travel?" Beerus asked nervously.

Whis nodded with an apolegetic look. "Yes, I'm afraid so..."

Beerus looked down at the ground for a few moments before finally speaking, "We as gods have just broken a sacred rule... We as gods have just committed a sin," and he slowly lifted his head up, revealing a horrified face. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT THIS MEANS?! ZENO-SAMA WILL HAVE OUR HEADS IF HE COMES TO KNOW THAT WE VIOLATED THE RULES OF TIME TRAVEL!"

Beerus hyperventilated and fell on his knees with his hands on his ground. That's when something suddenly struck him. He looked up at Whis and asked, "Whis, since Goku and the Supreme Kai were with us, they must have also time travelled in the past, right? Which means..."

Whis nodded with a solemn expression. "Which means they still have their memories of the future."

Beerus slowly got up and asked, "Where's Goku right now? And what is he doing?"

"Let me check, my lord." Whis said as he looked at the circular ball that was on top of his staff. "Just as I suspected, he's at Earth. However..."

"However?" Beerus questioned with a raised eyebrow.

"It doesn't seem like he has realized that he is in the past yet." Whis informed as he used his powers to make the staff project in the air what Goku was currently doing. Beerus could see Goku eating with Chi-Chi and Kid Gohan. "W-What?!" he stammered.

"Has that idiot actually not realized that he is in the past yet?! He's eating food like as if the Zamasu incident never even happened!" Beerus panicked before glancing at Whis. "Whis, we are going to Earth right now! He may be an idiot, but he will be bound to realise about the time travel soon. We can't let him make much changes in the current timeline!"

"It will take 23 minutes and 40 seconds to reach Earth, my lord." Whis informed.

Beerus sighed. "As usual... it's the average length of an anime episode..."

That's when an idea suddenly struck him as his eyes lit up in realisation. "Wait! Whis, how far is the Supreme Kai's world?"

"It's much nearer than compared to Earth." Whis answered.

"Alright! Then we will go there first! With the Supreme Kai's instant teleportation technique, we should be able to get to Earth faster. I'm sure at least by now the Supreme Kai must have realised that he is in the past."

Whis nodded in agreement. "I agree, my lord. Alright, hold onto me and we shall leave as soon as possible."

"Right." Beerus said as he placed his hand on Whis' back. "Let's go."

And with that, Whis used his transportation technique to travel to the Supreme Kai's world as soon as possible.

* * *

 _ **GOKU'S HOUSE**_

Goku had just finished eating his meal as he patted his full stomach and belched. "Ahh! That was a really good meal!" as he got up from his seat and walked away from the table. That's when realisation dawned on his face. "Oh crap! I've been wasting time! Zamasu must have already killed Gowasu and I need to stop him from doing any further damage! But I wonder where Beerus-sama and Whis-san are? And where's the Supreme Kai? Oh well, I'm going to have to find them to find out what the heck's going on," and he placed his index and middle finger on his forehead, closed his eyes, and began to search for Beerus' and Whis' Ki. _"I can't find their Ki... They must probably be far away. Looks like I'll have to find the Supreme Kai instead."_

 _"Ah! Found his Ki!"_ Goku thought as he indeed found the Supreme Kai's Ki. Apparently the Kai was on his planet for some reason along with Kibito Kai. _"Alright, time to teleport there and find out what's been happening."_

"Goku!" a voice suddenly said, causing Goku to get startled and lose his concentration. "You're getting late! You need to meet your old Master, Krillin, and Bulma at Kame House."

Goku turned around to face the voice and saw his lovely wife smiling at him. "Old Master? You mean Master Roshi?"

Chi-Chi nodded. "Yes, of course. And be sure to take Gohan with you as well."

Goku stared at Kid Gohan for a few moments before turning his attention back at Chi-Chi. "Since when did Gohan turn into a kid?"

Chi-Chi sighed. "Gohan's always been a kid, Goku. Don't be silly."

Goku blinked. "What..."

Chi-Chi laughed lightheartedly. "Anyway, you should be leaving now with Gohan. You haven't visit Bulma and the others for five years now."

Goku raised an eyebrow in confusion. "Ehhh? But I just met them today."

Chi-Chi raised her eyebrow, perplexed. "When was that? The last time you saw them was five years ago when we got married at the World Martial Arts Tournament, remember?"

Wait a minute...

5 years ago...

World Martial Arts Tournament?

Goku stared back at Kid Gohan and then back at Chi-Chi. _"Wait... Chi-Chi is saying that we got married five years ago... And Gohan here looks like a 4 year old kid..."_

Putting the two and two together, Goku came to a conclusion. "Bulma, Krillin, and Master Roshi are waiting for me at Kame House, right?"

"Ummm... Yes they are." Chi-Chi answered as she stared at her Husband, baffled.

There was now a serious expression on Goku's face as he turned around and said, "There's something I need to find out if I'm going there. Of course, I will be taking Gohan with me."

Gohan smiled happily and ran over to his father as the latter picked him up and grinned at him. "Gohan, do you know who Videl is?"

Gohan blinked as he was in his father's arms. "V-Videl?'

Gohan doesn't even know who Videl is...

His beloved wife.

There was no way he could forget.

Once again, Goku displayed a serious expression and placed his index and middle finger on his forehead. "Alright Chi-Chi, I will be going now."

Chi-Chi smiled. "Take care, hun!"

And with that, Goku closed his eyes and was able to quickly locate Master Roshi and Krillin's Ki. With that, he used Instant Transmission to disappear and teleport to Kame House along with Gohan.

Upon seeing Goku disappear on the spot, Chi-Chi freaked out. "W-What?! Where's Goku?! Where's my Gohan?!" before fainting on the ground.

* * *

 _ **KAME HOUSE**_

Goku arrived along with Gohan to Kame House via Instant Transmission. The first thing he saw was Roshi's house. There was a airship parked nearby the shore and some coconut trees in the opposite side. Goku walked over to the main door of his old master's house and said, "Yo! Krillin, Bulma, Master Roshi, are you there?"

Indeed, the trio were inside the house as Krillin heard Goku's voice while holding a plate of food and widened his eyes in surprise. "That voice... Could it be?!"

"Son-kun!" Bulma cheered happily as the group ran over to the door and opened it. Goku saw his old friends and noticed that Bulma was looking a lot younger. Krillin looked the same, and so did Roshi. However, he did want to confirm something.

Before he could anything, Bulma asked, "Hey, what's up with that boy in your arms?"

Krillin asked, "Goku, have you taken the job of baby sitting?"

Goku finally realized it now. It was a bit confusing at first. But this definitely confirmed it. He was somehow back to the past. Just what the heck had happened?! How did this even happen in the first place?

Realizing his current situation, the Forgotten Saiyan stopped spacing out and decided to play along, "Oh, this is my son, Gohan."

"WHAT?! HE'S YOUR SON?!" the group exclaimed in collective shock.

Goku laughed nervously an rubbed his back head with his free hand while carrying Gohan with his other. "I named him after my late Grandpa."

Master Roshi smiled and said in amusement, "Oh, I see! That's a very clever!"

Goku placed Gohan down on the ground and said, "Go on, say hi."

Gohan at first looked at the group nervously since they were new to him, but he quickly regained his composure and bowed. "Good afternoon," he greeted.

Bulma, Krillin, and Roshi bowed as well. In the middle, the Turtle Hermit stood straight again, only to see that Gohan was still bowing. So he once again bowed to the young boy.

Meanwhile, Goku turned around and stared at the sky. "So since I'm in this timeline, that means my brother Raditz will be arriving in two minutes.

Bulma and the others' attentions were focused on Gohan and the genius scientist crouched and asked, "How old are you?"

Gohan began to count his fingers and then answered, "I'm 4, miss."

Bulma smiled. "Aren't you an obedient kid?"

Krillin chuckled and asked Goku, "Hey, Goku, have you ever tried training your son?" but then noticed that his best friend was staring at the sky for some reason. "What's wrong, buddy?"

"Krillin... In one minute or so, a strong enemy will arrive and try to kidnap Gohan." Goku informed with a serious expression on his face.

Meanwhile, Bulma had just noticed Gohan's tail. Before she could comment on that, she heard the Saiyan talk about someone kidnapping Gohan. "W-What?! What do you mean?"

 _"Yeah... I was right... I'm definitely back in the past. And I can sense Raditz's key heading my way."_ Goku thought. He then glanced behind his shoulder at Krillin and asked, "Krillin, can you sense a huge Ki coming our way?"

Krillin raised an eyebrow in confusion as he scratched his bald head. "I don't know what you're talking about..."

"Try sensing if any powerful Ki is approaching us." Goku suggested.

Krillin could see the seriousness in Goku's eyes and decided to listen to his best friend as he nodded. "Right!" and closed his eyes and began to sense for any potential powerful Ki. "You're right! There's a really powerful Ki heading our way! I've never sensed anything like this before!"

 _"Oh boy, looks like I'm going to meet my brother once again... I have to protect Gohan and the others. But luckily, I've gotten a lot stronger! So it should be no trouble fighting Raditz, right?"_ Goku thought.

Bulma saw a speck in the sky flying towards them. She couldn't tell what it was, but Goku could easily see who it was even from the far distance he was in, thanks to his Ki.

Soon, a man with extremely long black spiky hair with a prominent widow's peak, brown and black coloured Battle Armor in the same style as the rest of Frieza's soldiers, with boots, armoured gloves, and a scouter that was green in colour. Additionally, he wore two accessory bands that are red: one is tightened around his left arm, and the other on his left leg. The evil Saiyan landed on the sand and smirked while folding his arms. His scouter began to analyse Goku's power level. _"Ohhh… Interesting… Kakarrot is a lot stronger than I thought… A power level of 500… Not bad."_

" _I was right…"_ Goku thought as he stared at Raditz with a serious expression.

"Huh?! Who's this guy?!" Krillin wondered.

" _I've got a bad feeling about this…"_ Roshi thought as he too stared at Raditz.

Gohan quickly hid behind his father as Raditz smirked and said, "So, we finally meet. You've grown, huh, Kakarrot?"

* * *

 _ **To be continued…**_


End file.
